Onna
by Nmbabygurl
Summary: Now that Naraku has been defeated life is changing for our heros especially with the addition of a new female member that has certain feelings for the wolf prince.


Now that Naraku had been defeated things in the feudal era had changed. Liana had joined Inuyasha's group and Kagome still visited. Kagome was even thinking of moving to the feudal era since she spent so much time there and was dating Inuyasha. Miroku and Sango had gotten married. Koga still came around and insulted Inuyasha. He still swore Kagome was going to be his "onna" (woman).

Liana had fallen in love with the wolf demon. It hurt her to see him constantly pursue Kagome even though she was taken. Liana herself was a wolf demon but her pack had been killed by Naraku years before his defeat so she traveled with Inuyasha's gang they were her pack. Kagome and Sango were the only two who knew that Liana was in love with Koga.

Liana was playing with Shippo and Kirara when Kagome and Sango noticed that Koga was staring at Liana and not Kagome. They both smirked and dragged Koga off into the woods to talk to him.

"Koga, do you like Liana?" Kagome asked straight to the point. Both Sango and Koga's eyes widened. Neither one of them had ever seen Kagome straight forward about feelings.

"No." He answered causing both Kagome and Sango to glare at him. "I love her. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go ask her to be my mate." He was gone in a whirlwind.

"That was easier than I thought." Sango commented. Kagome agreed.

Liana was still playing with Shippo and Kirara when Koga stopped in front of her. He picked her up and left with her in another whirlwind. Inuyasha was going to go after them until. "Sit boy!" He grumbled under his breath cursing the stupid beads around his neck.

Liana was confused. Koga had stopped near a small cave with a waterfall at the entrance. He set her down inside the cave and built a fire. "Koga?" She asked timidly.

"Yes, my wolf queen?"

She blushed at his last statement. "Why are we here?" She watched him move towards her until he stood right in front of her. He cups her face in his hands and gives her a loving kiss on her lips. She let out a small moan of surprise escape her throat before she happily kissed him back. His hands left her face and held her around the waist as her hands rubbed up and down his chest.

Slowly they began to remove their clothes. As soon as all their clothes were removed Koga laid her down on the makeshift bed of their furs. He breaks the kiss and nuzzles his face into her neck breathing in her scent.

Liana couldn't help but let out a small moan when she felt him lick and nip at the side of her neck. He bit down wanting to leave a mark his mating mark he lapped up her blood until the wound closed. She leaned up and did the same marking him as her mate.

"Koga…I love you." She whispered.

He stared down at her lovingly. "I love you too, my mate."

Their lips met in a passionate kiss. Their hands ran over each other's bodies wanting to feel each inch of the other. Finally Koga positioned himself at her entrance watching and waiting for her to nod so he could continue.

Liana knew the first time would hurt but she was ready and she wanted Koga. She whimpered in pain when he penetrated her completely and he waited for her to adjust to his size. He hated seeing her in pain and he felt slightly guilty for having to be the one to cause her pain but he was thankful that she wanted to share herself with him for the rest of their lives. Wolves mated for life.

After a few minutes the pain subsided and was replaced with pleasure. "Koga you can move now." She stated softly. He grinned down at her and thrust hips experimentally causing her to gasp. He brought his lips to hers and slipped his tongue into her mouth exploring her moist cavern.

Koga's demon side was beginning to show itself as he thrust harder and harder into Liana almost pounding into her with demon speed and strength. Liana was moaning trying to keep up with Koga but it was nearly impossible. The end was nearing for both of them with each powerful thrust from Koga's hips. Finally Liana screamed and her scream sounded like a howl and Koga soon followed with a howl of his own.

He didn't want to pull out of her but he didn't want to crush her so he rolled them both over holding her to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her possessively.

"You're mine now." He whispered into her ear.

"Mmm yours." She whispered before sleep over took her.

Koga watched her sleep for a few more minutes smiling to himself before he too fell asleep.


End file.
